


「青峰大辉x黄濑凉太」一场幸事

by yayaayaya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayaayaya/pseuds/yayaayaya





	「青峰大辉x黄濑凉太」一场幸事

就摆在便利店杂志区最前面一栏，这个月新发售的流行杂志封面上，一排光鲜华丽的大字「日本最性感男人排名」，演艺圈第一名黄濑凉太，体育圈第一名青峰大辉，两个头像印在名字的旁边。  
但是，没有人知道甚至可能想象得到，也是这两个人，现在正在大学篮球场的训练垫上，形象不整、衣衫尽褪的滚在一起。

你怎么知道我在这里借用篮球场？你刚下飞机就直接过来的？今晚没有工作吧？去我定的酒店里住吗？  
这些准备要告诉黄濑的话，现在根本都来不及说。  
黄濑进来后，直接丢开行李箱，无需确认的高质量名牌货，灵活的万向轮在打过蜡的篮球场木地板上连一点滑动的声音都听不见，已经远远的跑到了十余米之外。  
青峰大辉的小模特被性欲冲昏了头脑，进来半蹲下就去脱他的裤子。刚做完日常体能训练，青峰身上的汗滑得摸不住，篮球短裤和内裤都没有被分开，白皙漂亮的手抓住它们一起就扯了下来。  
我们就连打个车去酒店的时间也没有吗？青峰在心里想。  
他的下体碰到了黄濑温暖的唇，然后，他自己回答了自己，没有。他现在马上就想把他的阴茎狠狠的塞进前面的这故意微张的嘴巴里。  
「我可以舔吗？」  
黄濑抬眼向上方看，里面水漾得要溢出来。  
「你自己问它。」  
黄濑握住了它，有些不适应般的慢慢开始撸动。  
「它怎么说？」青峰呼出一口气。  
「它说还不行呢…因为好久没见了…」  
黄濑笑着抬头看了一眼青峰，伸出舌头，轻轻舔了顶端的小孔，又缩回舌头，微垂着双目，睫毛抖着，用脸颊蹭着逐渐挺立膨胀的柱身。  
「你可真下流。」  
抬头看他的黄濑，脸上所露出的是电视屏幕里从来没有出现过的，那种带着些许害羞的笑意。又撸了撸，黄濑将它含进嘴里开始吸吮。  
「想含它，想得不得了了吧。」  
青峰知道，他粗暴的辱骂会让黄濑更兴奋。  
阴茎在黄濑的口中进出，青峰顺着节奏用力往前顶，更深的捅入口腔中狭小的区域。黄濑被顶到喉咙也只是轻微的蹙眉，随即放松改为慢慢的吞吐，让柱身沾满口水。  
「快一点，不是很想吃我的精液吗？」  
青峰继续斥责跪在他身下，明明已经很努力的青年。  
其实，他也并不仅仅只是想让黄濑更兴奋而已，他是真的想发泄。

他的小模特，飞在全球各地不同的T台，脱在同样一览无余的换衣间，身体的每一个地方，服装师、设计师、道具师、摄影师、还有那些他不知道的某某师，哪怕只是一个递纸巾举反光板的，什么人都看过。  
凭什么？  
做为模特而工作的时候，黄濑凉太的身体只是道具，跟衣服上的一道金帛线，裤脚的一堆流苏，帽子上的一撮鸟毛一样，都是工具，身体上被摸过那些部位，跟布料、塑料、宝石、金属、人造品，都是一样，所以不要在意，不需要在意，这些青峰都知道，不用谁再来告诉他，他是个成年人，这些他统统都清楚。  
但是，青峰还是会在意，还在意得要发疯。  
黄濑凉太是他的！  
他可以能在全球最顶级的球员夹击之下，在千万人的注视目光下，控制篮球跳进十余米远的篮筐，去赢下欢呼、眼泪、金钱和荣誉的人。但他却不能控制他的恋人被视奸、被抚摸、被品评，不管这是不是工作，不管做这事的人抱有的是什么样的念头。  
他控制不了去注意时尚圈内的八卦网络，那是一潭黑泥，永不停息的涌出恶心的污秽之物，他却不能停止在意。  
挂着「激似黄濑○太新人，野外露出X人轮奸」的GV封面、不露脸的自拍视频里，用下体对着杂志插页和海报上黄濑的脸在捅；事务所收到匿名包裹，里面是装满精液打了个结的避孕套；半夜从窗户外面爬进来，躲在下水口橱柜的变态把经纪人吓到住院。  
他的小模特活跃在他触及不到的地方，被各种丑陋的欲念包围，而且他如此的无能为力。  
还好他有篮球，这个世界上还有一个可以像黄濑凉太一样，让他疯狂的事情。  
他投入到篮球训练和比赛中，以此对抗他对小模特的思念，不然远在太平洋另一端的距离会把他的脑子和身体分别撕裂。

「小青峰，你不专心。」黄濑凉太吐出口中的肉柱，做出生气的表情。  
他跪得腿都开始打颤，脸颊开始发麻，辛辛苦苦的在给小青峰口交，可是这个人却一脸神游回想中的反应。  
他从欧洲回来飞了二十多个小时，刚到成田机场取了行李，就按照青峰经纪人给的地址打车过来，虽然不怎么用倒时差，但是他没有吃东西，没有换衣服，没有整理头发，甚至没有来得及去洗一把脸，好让自己能看起来更美一些。  
天知道他有多想让自己的脸色再好看一些，最好能好看到让青峰因迷恋美色而失了智。  
黄濑对这件事有心结，他无数次幻想，青峰色欲昏心，抛下训练、比赛和球迷，沉迷于把他捆在床上一遍又一遍的干，干到他涎液横流，全身瘫软，精液不断的射进他的身体，满到溢出来，满到漫延到他的脑子里，这样他就再也不会去想，小青峰是不是一直属于他。

先爱上的人会不由自主的卑微。  
黄濑凉太在还在打篮球的少年期间，就把青峰大辉当做偶像，在进入模特圈终于亲身接触到真人时，他难以启齿又无法舍弃的愿望就是，被他抱一次就好，一夜情就好，就算不知道自己的爱慕也没关系，如果自己的身体能够取悦他，让他舒服就足够了。  
终于，在他用尽手段，躺在青峰大辉的床上时，青峰扩充着他的小穴，却不太自然的问道，你是第一次？  
那个时候的黄濑，紧张的心跳都漏拍，却仍在努力放松，装出不在意的态度说道，因为我老板怕我形象不好掉价。  
青峰扶着他的腰，动作僵住，一脸「你当我白痴吗」的表情。  
黄濑凉太不想青峰以后为这次性交而后悔，继续道，好吧，是我太高傲自大了，是因为我觉得，只有世界第一的小青峰，才能让我张开大腿。  
看青峰板着脸继续不发一言，黄濑心虚的只想再逞强一些，补充道，你不会是不想碰处吧？你放心，都是男人，又不会怀孕，我不会需要你负责的。  
青峰眯眼盯着他好一会，放开了手，然后穿上裤子，扔过来兜里的门卡，抛下最后一句话就走了。  
你搞错了，我不想负责任的人，根本不会和他上床。  
所以，到后来，他们终于上床那次，黄濑哭的稀里哗啦。他不知道自己为什么会这样。他哭着不让射过的青峰从他身体里退出来。他哽咽到岔气，也一直在说，你说过的，上床就会负责。反反复复，混乱不堪，他既停不下来说这些话，又无比的怕青峰会被烦到转身就走。直到青峰弯下身托着他的后脑勺，疯狂的吻，在他身体里肉刃再次涨大，一刀刀的磨割他的肠壁，恶狠狠的在他耳边低吼道，不要哭了，再哭就操死你。  
禽兽，小禽峰。他浑身的颤抖，终于在安心中，止住。

现在眼前的这个青峰，将阴茎从他口中抽出，捏着他的耳垂，弯身在擦过间吻了一下，小声道，「够了，躺下。」  
低过头又在他的后颈处印下一个温柔无比的吻，甜蜜，暖心，一点也不禽兽。  
黄濑凉太知道那个位置，他用冷僻的花体字刺青了一个A·Daiki，就在第二颈椎，椎体上方的突起，又叫齿突，是颈椎骨中的最坚固者。当时经纪人为此勃然大怒，而黄濑只是一言不发不做辩解，也不道歉。  
那是青峰刚前往美国打球的时期，黄濑已经是模特圈内的前辈，青峰还被解说称为是一名NBA新秀，正横空出世。  
明明年龄没差，脸上一样年轻的骄傲，为什么他要假装成熟？他只想对自己诚实。如果在身体上留下痕迹就是一种幼稚，那么他选择在还幼稚的年龄，保护这份单纯。  
他去过球场看现场，有过主场，也有客场，有些城市他也是第一次去。找关系买一张能够看好比赛，又不会引人注目的位置，戴着帽子和眼镜，离他不到半百米远，能听得到他的日式美句大喊，和他呼吸同一个空间的气息。  
他就这样看着，等结束后，再跟着人流走出球场。  
有那么多男的女的为青峰大辉鼓掌呐喊，他不能和球迷争青峰大辉，不是他不能够，而是他不愿意，因为他也曾经在那么长、那么长、那么长的时期里，也是青峰大辉的球迷，直到现在也还是。  
他不能够，怎么能够。  
他能够做的就是在自己身体上留下一点关于青峰大辉的痕迹。

黄濑抬腿夹在青峰的腰上，收紧了力，将臀部抬高。  
青峰抚摸他黑色浓密的毛发丛中已经兴奋的站立起来的阴茎，常年打球产生的手茧带来的粗糙感，让黄濑忍不住吐出了渴求更多的呻吟。  
青峰用食指抹下他顶端激动释出的透明粘液，往他的后穴而去。   
「我真的太久没有操你了。」青峰沙哑低沉说的同时，手指就着粘液插了进去。  
「这里好像不认识它的主人了，不让我进去。」他看向黄濑的脸。  
黄濑因为他冒傻气的拟人调情，有点想笑，但是，还是忍住了继续配合他。  
「那怎么办呢？」他扭动下腰，勾在青峰腰上的腿，反过来慢慢磨蹭着青峰的后背。  
青峰加入了中指，试了试继续扩充。  
「这里可没有润滑剂。」  
青峰板着脸问出有点蠢的疑问，他并不知道黄濑看到这个表情，心就会像掉进锅里的黄油一样化掉。  
黄濑伸出舌头，红潮已上脸，笑着舔了舔嘴唇。  
「那你舔舔它怎么样？对它好一点。」  
黄濑只是想开个玩笑，没想到下一秒他就控制不了发出惊呼。他的双腿被青峰抓住用力前推，腰像是要被对折了一样，腿就折在胸前，后臀高高的翘向上方。  
然后，他在自己的两腿间，就看见青峰毫不犹豫的埋头下去了。

青峰以前没有过舔穴，不是他有洁癖或者不愿意，而是他的小模特总是准备的好好的，不管是做好隐私安全的酒店、两人碰面会和的时间和路线，还是换洗的衣物和做爱道具，这些体贴都青峰觉得很奇怪，明明他是攻，却经常觉得自己是被保护的那一方。  
黄濑凉太从来没有像今天这样的冲动。  
大约他们是真的太久没有见面了。  
他和黄濑在东京碰面。已经记不清上次是多久以前的事了。他的休赛期日子总是不够用，NBA的各种活动、经纪人安排的宣传、回国后篮球圈的邀请、电视台的跟踪采访，没完没了。  
哪怕黄濑在半年前就把所有的假期都留在这里，提前把可能的走秀工作都拒绝掉，等他回到东京，两人单独在一起的时间，还是短的让他连回忆都心酸。  
眼前的小穴紧张的缩闭着，青峰凑近后毫无心理障碍的伸出舌头，对每一道细微褶皱细细爱抚，黄濑传来几不可闻的小声压抑尖叫。  
青峰知道自己的大胆或许让黄濑变得更紧张，于是大手一挥，狠狠的拍在眼前的屁股上。  
「叫什么叫！上面的闭紧，下面的放松！」  
青峰打球的手劲，这一拍哪控得准力度，白皙肤色的臀上瞬间起了一个绯红的掌印。他心里马上心疼了，倒没想到黄濑却因为这一疼，转移了后穴的注意力，放松展开了穴口。  
他马上将舌头轻易地刺入其中，开始舔弄湿热的肠壁，将舌头缩成尖状，模拟性交般在穴里进进出出。  
「哈~」  
前方传来的黄濑捂着嘴溢出的阵阵喘息，让他更卖力的用搅弄穴中柔软的肠肉。  
「小、小青峰，不要了！」  
黄濑的肠肉敏感地激烈抽搐，收缩得更加厉害，舌头不但伸不进去，肠壁的阵阵痉挛，更像要把舌头拉住不让拔出。  
青峰抬起手又是一拍，另一边的臀上也留下红色的五指，这次他是故意的，黄濑胸前剧烈的起伏，腰自顾自的摆动起来。  
早已待命在一旁多时的阴茎，在他抽出舌头后，顺着穴口湿淋的唾液一鼓作气势如虎的狠插了进去，随后青峰双手扶住眼前腰肢，开始狂乱的抽插。穴口紧绷得厉害，一副吃不下他大屌的娇贵样子，青峰想，他要努力让黄濑凉太的身体记住了。  
「啊！啊！啊啊啊！」  
黄濑终于大叫，放开了原本捂着嘴的双手，摸索着抓住了正扶在他腰上的手，他紧紧的捏着青峰的小臂，用劲到指尖泛白。  
他的性器射出一股股白液，尽数喷溅在自己的小腹上。  
「我连前面连没碰，你就射了。」  
刚射过的黄濑剧烈的喘着，尚且在情欲中昏乱，对青峰的话语置若罔闻。  
「你是有多淫荡？」  
青峰大辉不放弃的继续一边狠捣小穴，一边大声骂道，「平时是不是你会自己玩后面？」  
黄濑抬起一点上身，看着这个还硬在自己体内肆虐的男人，觉得他可恨又可爱。  
「你快点——」  
黄濑的话还没说完，青峰的肉刃就加速进攻，粗硬的性器把后穴填得不留一丝缝隙，硕大饱满的龟头捅着肠壁，找着小穴深处的敏感点一下一下的狠干。  
「啊！我是要你快点射，不是——」  
青峰不给黄濑再次说话的机会，冲刺似得横冲直撞，干得黄濑只能在再次后仰躺下，让身体随波逐流的顺着冲击上上下下，剩下的力气只能用来喘。

青峰感受着滚烫的肠壁在挤压摩擦中分泌出肠液，他的阴茎在紧窒的肠道里进出，带到穴口处积累了一圈粘液。  
已经很想射了，好几次在黄濑的紧缩下，差点精关失守，但是还想再久一点，眼前的风景能够再看久一点。  
薄得透明的白皙肤色下，兴奋带来的充血让肤色染上了樱花般的色彩；喘息时的嘴唇不断被洁白的牙齿咬住又在尖叫声中被释放；曲线纤细优美的肌肉紧张的绷起，露出诱惑的气息；这一切都让青峰恨不得将它们全部吞下肚里。  
尽管青峰大辉对模特行业没有了解，进入国际后的他还是明白了，顶尖时尚圈爱的所谓「高级感」是孱弱、病态、厌世、淡漠或者别的什么。反正不是他所爱的身下这个人所拥有的优秀、阳光、积极、健康等等。黄濑凉太原本在他的世界里，是个什么都能够轻易做到，甚至因为太轻松而感到烦恼的帅哥。但是，当他跟随着自己一步步往上后，就变得必须对这个世界妥协，按照他们的规则而行事。  
拥有篮球的自己，并不需要考虑太多其他，是因为篮球不会背叛对它努力而有天赋的人。但是模特不一样，这是一个充满了朝夕令改，人情恩怨的环境，他的黄濑像一头豹，独立卓绝优雅，却不得不学着装一只猫咪，讨得某些人的欢心。  
青峰甩了甩头，他不想继续让这些负面的想法占据头脑，他相信黄濑凉太，他的选择、他的决断、他的委曲求全，一切都是有意义的。  
他现在要做的，就是让身下的这个人，感受自己对他的爱。  
「操了这么久，还这么紧！」青峰放慢了速度，用力拉开手中的双腿，将阴茎尽量伸到最深处。  
黄濑恨恨的抬身起来瞪了他一样，又喘着躺回去。  
「怎么，我给你的玩具，平时没有在用吗？」  
他指的是一款按照自己尺寸定制的电动按摩棒，花了一笔不菲的费用，最高档的硅胶做得栩栩如生，结果黄濑收到打开后，狠骂了他一通，不是因为钱，而是他的恶趣味。  
其实他也只是不想他的小模特后穴寂寞而已，因为他们见面的时间那么少。  
明明都出自好心，但是他的小模特好像不这么认为。  
「不用。」  
「为什么？」  
「……用了会更想你，我不要。」  
太可爱了，为什么这么可爱？所以自己会这么爱他。  
青峰大辉的脑子里嗡嗡乱响。  
他覆下身体，噙住黄濑的嘴唇，用最温柔的吻将接下来的怨言封住，用舌头伸进去搅弄，他要让身下这个人的上面和下面都被自己填充的满满的，两人口腔里急剧分泌出的津液全部被他吸走吞下，然后他终于射出浓厚的大量精液给到肠壁深处，作为回礼。

射过精的青峰，没有马上抽出下体，还没完全软化的阴茎，继续在黄濑的下体里彰显着存在感。  
黄濑毕竟只是模特，体力和青峰差得不是一两个量级，好不容易让青峰发泄了一次，他赶紧趁着回一口气。  
青峰却不让他如意，舔他的眼帘、舔他的鼻梁、舔到他滑动的喉结、再舔到锁骨，双手也不老实的又摸向黄濑的下体。  
「等、等一下啦，小青峰，你先出去。」  
青峰不答话，又往里捅了两下，黄濑气得在他肩膀咬了一口。  
「我抽出来，宝贝就流出来了，堵一会等你吸收。」  
黄濑被他的莫名其妙不讲道理的污言秽语气得头有些发晕，这人只有身体和阴茎发育这么大，全身的肌肉荷尔蒙，而头脑大概还是只有五岁吧？！

青峰不管黄濑气急的打他，不痛不痒的拉起黄濑，让他正面朝坐着，把他的头按在肩膀上，随他咬他的背颈，只管紧紧的抱着他，下身开始一下一下的往上顶，两三次后，黄濑就瘫在他肩后松了口，一声接一声的呻吟，阴茎在他小幅小腹划上透明的粘液痕迹，两人的乳珠跟着他顶的节奏，轻重缓急的碰到一起，酥痒麻爽硬立着，分不清楚彼此的摩擦。  
「小青峰，先休息一下啦。」  
「不要。」  
「我难受。嗯、嗯……」  
「难受？难受你阴茎涨这么大，又硬了？」  
「射、射不出来了啊，呜呜。」  
黄濑紧紧的抱着青峰的背，两人身上都是汗，湿滑得像从水池里刚爬出来。  
青峰停下顶弄，拉开黄濑对着自己，突然露出狭促的笑容。  
「你答应我一个事，我就让你休息。」  
黄濑叹气道，「你又要干什么？」  
「让我拍小视频。」  
黄濑睁大了眼睛。  
「小、视、频？」这人知不知道自己在说什么？他是上网看多了有名人流出的性爱视频然后身败名裂的故事，还要以身犯贱？  
「拍我是怎么干你的，留给你以后用。」这个不知道自己在说什么的NBA新秀，咧着嘴还笑。  
黄濑咬着嘴唇，闷声道，「不用了，我用你的比赛集锦就能撸。」  
这当然是胡乱说的，但他一时也想不到怎么应对这个人的疯狂暴想。  
青峰听了这句很不满意，狠狠往上捅了几下，顶着黄濑又哀哼连连。  
「看我比赛都发情？你还嫌我不觉得你浪，要给你上贞操带是吧？」  
黄濑皱着眉头，咬住嘴巴不想再说什么，不然只怕他更得劲。  
青峰又拍他臀部。  
「堵住了没有，喂饱了没有，被我操过，别人也满足不了你吧！？」  
「没有，哪有别人、啊，小青峰你禽兽。」  
「我看你怎么说，没有？G牌秀场和你在镜头下咬耳朵的是谁？」  
黄濑根本不知道哪场G牌秀场，又有谁的什么照片，在活动场合有时候低声凑近说话，是很自然的事情，不知道他吃的是哪门子的醋。  
于是他自然要反击道，「你们西海岸的名流派对照片在twitter上可不少。名媛让你拒绝不了吧？」  
「名媛？名媛会像你这样用屁股，扭着咬着我不放吗？」青峰用狠狠一撞强调了他的语气。

他们一开始只是说着增加情趣的话，不知谁先开始抑出的酸味让彼此情绪上的不满真的互相影响发了酵。  
他们真的太久没有见面了。  
短信语音视频多少都代替不了肌肤触碰。  
他们久到性交都没有那么默契，要迁就和争吵。

黄濑自暴自弃的狠吻住眼前这个人的嘴唇，甚至用牙齿咬下去，直到感觉到腥热的液体。  
想爬到青峰大辉床上的人那么多，黄濑不是第一个，就算不是最后一个又怎么样，他在想什么？  
去它妈的转型规划、去它妈的NHK晨间剧火九木十、去它妈的《BITEKI》专访《MEN`S NON-NO》封面、去它妈的Instagram时尚博主和Twitter……去它妈的六本木酒会中目黑聚餐、去它妈的青山代官山外景、去它妈的巴黎上海伦敦纽约、去它妈的C牌D牌EDFGH牌新品发布会……  
他现在只想让自己成为一只被钉住在标本架上的蝴蝶，被青峰大辉全面占有，任他观赏或是把玩，虐待也可以。他知道，这一切只能是一瞬的妄念，在此刻此地此景由他单方面的想象出来。  
他的小青峰不会把他当做没有灵魂的附庸，他也没有办法接受失去自由的生活。只是至少这场做爱，他希望彻彻底底的失去一切，回到那个清透的少年时期，满脑子里只有小青峰小青峰小青峰，那就是他憧憬的全部。

青峰嘴上一阵疼痛，他知道被黄濑咬出血了，这个人真的不是只猫啊，他强硬不会接受束缚的样子，自己不是最清楚吗？明明自己那么珍惜他，为什么还要挑衅他呢？  
青峰也很烦躁。  
去它妈的身份形象、去它妈的情热大陆、去它妈的记不住名字的各种杂志的封面、去它妈的硅谷会谈迈阿密沙滩、去它妈的女主播名媛朋友的姐姐妹妹……去它妈的日美篮球交流、去它妈的粉丝见面会、去它妈的友谊交流赛、去它妈的无穷止流言蜚语……  
他听见黄濑还在对他说。  
「你知道你的休赛期要碰上我的假期要多久才能有一次吗？别算了，你能想起上一次我们还是穿着毛衣的季节就知道了。你要拍照是吧，这里、这里、和这里都要拍是吧？」  
终于忍不住的捂住他的嘴，用手指着他们两个身体还相连着的部分，问道「这个地方能给谁看？」  
黄濑愣了一下。  
他抱紧了金发的可爱恋人，告诉他答案。  
「只给青峰大辉看。」

黄濑涨红了脸，把青峰推出他的身体。  
青峰追逐着抱住他，把他拉进篮球场的淋浴间，来了一次。  
然后开车把黄濑去他定的酒店入住，进房后两人又来一次。  
两个人大概是真的失了智。  
从白天到日落，从黏腻到温柔，从抽插到相拥。  
身体已经餍足，可是情感上还贪享更多。

啊，我们是纵欲过度了吧。  
我全身都在痛，呜呜。  
别说了，我估计都破皮了。  
两人突然闭嘴，面面相觑，爆发大笑。

他们的爱，并不需要性来证明。  
分别是为了再会，穿越云层、飞过海洋、还有浓到无计可施的思绪想念。  
两具年轻健康漂亮的肉体不可自抑的做爱，只是因为他们的相爱碰撞。  
这，本来就是一场幸事。

 

-FIN-


End file.
